In The End There's Only Me
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Graphic Themes] Things have gotten so hard that Videl Satan has had enough. She decides to rid herself of the worries and the pain the only way she knows how.[One Shot]


**In the end...There's only me**

**Standard Disclaimers:**

I do not own any characters mentioned here in this fiction. I gain no profit whatsoever. I also know that too some this is serious out of character for Videl but this is how I felt she would react to the situation had she been extremely close to her mother.

* * *

Please give me your honest thoughts on this. Any questions etc are greatly appreciated.

Hercule stood up leaving his plates on the table as Videl looked up from across the table. He smiled at her.

"Have a good day sweet pea I'll be home at about seven tonight" Hercule said "After I give my round of Cell Speeches" he said with a victorious smile.

"Yes Daddy" Videl answered looking up at him as he ruffled her now short hair. She stood up and picked up her plates. "Have a good day daddy"

He smiled at her in return as he headed for the door. The last thing he saw of his daughter was her smile.

At Orange Star High a group of close friends sat at a table out in the courtyard. The tree's dropping there leaves to show the sign of autumn. Those leaves that were left on the tree were lovely colors of orange, red and pink. Sometimes purple.

Eraser held out her hand as a cherry blossom dropped onto her hand softly. She smiled happily at it. "Isn't it beautiful"

"Yeah" Tiffany answered in agreement; "It's such a beautiful day" she looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in it; there was only blue and the sun.

Videl ran up to them and sat on the table, dropping her books onto the table gently. She looked at her friends and smiled. "Hey Guys!" she said cheerily.

A girl with short black hair, tied up looked at the teenager with a raised brow. She couldn't help it. Videl wasn't normally _this_ cheery. "Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" the girl asked

"Jo!" Tiffany answered as she threw her bottle of water at the girl. Unfortunately for _Jo _it hit her in the head.

"Ow!" Jo mumbled running her hand along her forehead. "I'll get you"

"Hey Guys!" a friendly voice called as a brown haired, brown eyed girl made her way to the table. "How's it going'?"

"It's great Sophie" Eraser answered "Look it's a beautiful day"

Sophie nodded. "It feels like there's nothing that could possibly go wrong today"

"Hmm" Videl answered in agreement. She looked over to her side where a young man was sitting. His head buried in a textbook. "Hey Gohan!"

"Hey Videl" Gohan answered looking up from his book. She smiled at him. He melted as she looked at him; something about her was just extremely beautiful. What was he saying she _was_ beautiful? The whole package.

Walking into the Satan household, Videl was greeted with silence. It was nothing new. She was used to it. She walked up the stairs and walked into her bedroom.

There was a pale blue paint present on the walls, along with a few martial arts posters, and of course posters of her father. They were up because of her fathers continuous insisting.

She walked over to the full sized mirror hanging on the wall. Its rim was gold with wonderful calligraphy words along the frame. '_Beautiful'_ she heard a voice echo. But she was only greeted with silence, which confirmed she was alone.

The feeling of being alone was all too well known to Videl Satan. Ever since her mother had died her father and her hand hardly talked. It was a hard time for both of them and they preferred to not worry the other by going into '_hiding_'. The only time she saw her father was at meal times.

Looking at herself in the mirror. Videl frowned as she traced her hand along her face gently. She was sixteen years old, fairly slim, and what extra weight she had was pure muscle. She had never had a proper boyfriend.

There were times when the pain and frustration of everything in life would build up. It'd build so much then it would be released mostly in anger. Sometimes in extremely bad emotions, which would sometimes involve hours of crying for no apparent reason. But most of the time when it was released, it was released onto the wrong people.

In doing this she would feel really guilty for pinning her problems on other people, and it caused her more stress and pain knowing that they were even a bit upset or hurt, especially her best friend Eraser.

But the past few weeks had been rough, it was understandable considering it was leading up to the first year anniversary of her mothers death.

Her mother had always been her idol. Without her mother here in her life, she had a really big void to fill. She wanted nothing more then when she with her mother again. She made her feel happy, and loved.

She looked away from the mirror once more, disgusted with what she saw she decided to sit on her bed. She had a wire rope set out onto the bed. She picked up one end and tied a loop into it, being careful not to peirce her skin with the sharp bits emitting from the sides every few inches or so. She flipped it over to the other side and tied another loop into it. She looked at it. It was all right the way it was...not perfect but it wouldn't matter.

She looked around at the pictures in her room. There were pictures of her with her mother sitting happily, or her father in martial arts competitions. She didn't really like that side of him. He was always talking about himself and she didn't like that in anybody at all.

She knew she couldn't help it. She saw a picture of her at high school. She had received a lot of attention at school and around the streets since she was the '_champs' _daughter; this had greatly increased since the death of her mother.

She wanted nothing more then to rid herself of all the stresses of life. She knew what to do and she would do nothing to stop it from occurring. But the feeling kept engulfing her in invisible flames.

The flames even though weren't physically there were inflicting pain more then any actual flame could. They didn't leave burns; they did however leave scars when she would inflict pain on herself to rid herself of the worry and stress.

She walked up the hall passed her fathers room which was closed, she then continued her way across the hall to where a chair was. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

Upon entrance she looked up at the dolphin covered Shower curtain, they were beautiful, she remembered being a child and seeing these she used to adore bath time just because of the dolphins.

She raised her hand and gripped the plastic and yanked on it once and pulled the plastic curtain down and threw it on the floor. She picked the chair she had waiting outside the room and moved it to the center of the room close to where the curtain had been yanked.

The floor had been cleaned earlier thanks to some helpful cleaners her father had hired to help keep the Satan household well maintained.

She stood on the chair and put the wire rope around the pole and pulled it really tight. She wanted it so tight as it wouldn't give way. She stood off the chair and sat on the rim of the bathtub.

She leaned over and picked up a blade and brought it to her arm, each time she ran it along the length of her arm drops of blood began to pile up. The more blood that seeped through these now open wounds relieved her of a lot of pressures.

As she pressed the blade to her arm, deeper and deeper each time she felt so relieved off the pain and stresses that were taking over her life. She felt more at ease as she relieved herself of this stress.

After she repeated the motion's onto her other arm she got to her feet and walked over to the chair and stood on it. She pulled the wire down to fit around her neck securely; she didn't want to fall through. She began to pull tightly just to make sure it wouldn't budge. The harder she pulled the more the 'thorns' pierced the skin of her neck tightly, emitting blood from the small wounds.

The blood dripped down her arms as the wire began to push into her throat, cutting off some of her hair circulation; she gently pulled her feet off the chair and kicked it onto the ground. She began to cry a few tears. They weren't sad tears. These tears represented the pain she felt leaving her body. The pain she would no longer feel, but also the joy she was feeling knowing that she would rejoin with her mother in the other world.

As the wire continued to tighten around her neck, tears silently dripping down her now rosy cheeks, her neck was covered in droplets of blood.. Of everything that happened in her life she didn't want any of it. She had never ever considered her own needs she had always thought of everyone else.

But little did she know the effect she had on many people in her life. In particular a young man named _Son Gohan_.


End file.
